As wireless communication becomes more and more popular at offices, homes, and schools, different wireless technologies and applications may work to meet the demand for computing and communications at anytime and/or anywhere. For example, a variety of wireless communication networks may co-exist to provide a wireless environment with more computing and/or communication capability, greater mobility, and/or eventually seamless roaming.
In particular, wireless personal area networks (WPANs) can offer fast, short-distance connectivity within a relatively small space such as an office workspace or a room within a home. Wireless local area networks (WLANs) can provide broader range than WPANs within office buildings, homes, schools, etc. Wireless metropolitan area networks (WMANs) cover a greater distance than WLANs by connecting, for example, buildings to one another over a broader geographic area. Wireless wide area networks (WWANs) provide an even broader range and such networks are widely deployed in cellular infrastructure. Although each of the above-mentioned wireless communication networks may support different usages, simultaneous use of two or more of these technologies by a multi-communication (multi-com) platform or device can cause interference or collisions, resulting in impaired performance.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.